the_mother_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Camusgrad
Camusgrad (Formerly known as Erikagrad) is a democratic workers co-op founded by Esi0h and Calle. While still a small commune, it is fast growing, with 8 members and still growing. It may seem primitivistic, it is not an AnPrim commune. It is just rather new and the oak-stone pallet appeals to the members. Future plans will increase automation Any that want to join the commune should inquire by pinging Esi0h in the main Motherland Discord Server to be added to the Camusgrad Discord Server. Geography Camusgrad can be accessed by following the North end of the North-South ice Highway from the Nether Hub. The turnoff is on the right about 40 blocks along, and then following signs will bring you to the Camusgrad portal. Camusgrad also borders the ocean south-west of Distro, making for easy access by the overworld. It is situated at -5300, 4600. Camusgrad is situated on plains, wooded hills and dark forrest , with the possibility of expanding into other surrounding biomes in the future. Camusgrad is split into The Castle, The Priory of Weynon, The Quarry, The Farm, The Dock and The Chapel. The Castle The Castle is the centre of Camusgrad. The Castle include the Keep (in which is located the Nether Portal), communal appartments, Laszlo Shrine an embassy hall and the storage/smithing building. Future development plans include a Citadel/Town Hall, a town hall, a Town Square and a "Thiccer Harbour". The Weynon Priory The Weynon Priory is a small religious building built by lupenrose. It can be found on the path to The Quarry from The Castle. Just one part of Camusgrad's rich religious culture. The Quarry The Quarry is where most of Camusgrad's mineral resources come from. It is located south-west of The Castle. It consists of a rectangle hole that will eventually reach bedrock. Branching off from the main quarry are several staircases leading to strip mines and even an Abandoned Mineshaft. The Chapel The Chapel is a religious building dedicated to Laszloism, is the centre of Camusgrad's religious scene. It can be found on the path towards The Farm from The Castle. It is a breathtaking build, with stained glass windows akin to those of Notre Dame. It was built by lupenrose. Beneath the main concavity is a large, crypt-like series of tunnels. The Farm The Farm is where Camusgrad's natural resources are sourced. It can be found south-east of The Castle. Crops farmed include wheat, carrots, potatoes, beetroots, nether-wart, melons and pumpkins. Livestock kept include chickens, cows, sheep, pigs and horses. There are also two storage facilities for keeping excess crops. Currently, all produce is sourced by hand rather than mechanically, but future builds might add automated farms to decrease labour hours required to acquire the produce. The Dock The Dock is the way to enter Camusgrad if you are arriving by sea. As well as having space for smaller boats, there is also a large boat (The S.S. Goldman) which is currently unable of moving because this is minecraft. Also in The Dock is a lighthouse. Future plans of development include making this Dock larger. Other small houses and dwellings surround the commune. History Founded by Esi0h and Calle as a democratic workers co op The Keep is built, Dock is built Civillian Lighthouse is builr Joined by Rushak Joined by Erika Joined by Cynix Walls and basic infrastructure begun Joined by Badpunz Joined by Rose Joined by Bailey Walls Built, Stripmine built, Farm Built, Housing under construction, stables under construction, ranch under construction. Apartments Finished Priory and Chapel finished Embassy hall built Laszlo shrine added Chapel is now dedicated to Laszlo Category:Communes